Hogwarts reads Harry Potter book one
by amy1232000
Summary: Umbridge reads Harry Potter to Hogwarts in hopes to discredit Harry Potter! Really good, starts in Chapter two instead of one. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in bolded writing after this, J.k Rowling does! **

_Just a heads up: I chose not to do the first chapter, because technically Harry wasn't there! Precede fellow fan girls!_

Umbridge walked the halls angrily, muttering things under her breath which looked like a flume of smoke because of the frosty fall air seeping into the corridors of Hogwarts. Huffing Umbridge trudged on, furious that Potter had yet again gotten away with something, whatever that something was she wasn't yet sure. Just that those students disappear every few days for a few hours and then magically appear again.

She continued to walk and then… she stopped. A door had appeared out of no where and eager to see if this was what Potter had been hiding plunged into the room.

At first she saw nothing and then with a pop she saw them, a series of seven books flashed into existence. Picking to top one up she saw that it was titled _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone _one for each book of his years at Hogwarts! Umbridge noticed delighted with herself.

Casting as many spells as she could to determine the book legitimacy and when she decided they were in fact true she almost skipped to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster!" She sang in her annoyingly sweet voice. "I need to make an announcement tonight as dinner! Everyone must attend!"

"Of course Professor," Dumbledore smiled, "Would you mind me calling in a few friends to read these?" He said not really asking as he examined the books with a smile.

"Whatever you wish Dumbledore,"

The trio sat far away from the head table that night, Umbridge was looking particularly smug and they didn't feel like knowing why. A large bulky something sat covered beside her as she stared hungrily at the students.

As the final tart was disappearing from Harry's plate Umbridge rose and took a spot in front of Dumbledore's podium.

"Classes are going to be cancelled for the next few days," She said in her sickeningly sweet voice, a rare hoot for joy echoed briefly through the hall. "So we can read a few books on Mr. Harry Potter past and present. What a treat really, we get to learn his lies first hand from his point of view," She giggled. "Now let us welcome our guests and begin,"

Harry was frozen; Ron and Hermione sat beside him trying to comfort his unmoving figure when a black dog, Lupin and the rest of the Weasleys minus Percy entered the hall.

The dog bounded up to them, almost knocking Harry over, he looked sadly at Harry and the rest of the new comers as Ron told them what was going on. They sat in silence, and they waited.

Harry felt like he had eaten too much, and was feeling quite nauseous when Dumbledore began reading,  
"**The Vanishing Glass,"**

"Ooh Harrykins does some accidental magic!" George cooed.

**"Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but privet drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four in the Dursleys front door; it crept into the living-room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bobble hats-"**

The great hall roared with laughter and even a few of the professors smiled.

** "but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair,"**

"A what and a what?" A few purebloods exclaimed.

"Write it down and we'll do definitions later!" Professor Burbage called to the hall.

**"Playing a computer game with his father,"**

"Write it down!" She repeated as a few students went to ask.

**"being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign that another boy lived in the house too."**

"But you still lived there?" Hermione asked deadly calm.

"Yes," Harry replied casually and not looking at her.

"Why is there no picture of you?"

"Why should there be?" Harry asked back

All of the Weasleys, Hermione and Lupin exchanged looks; Padfoot just shook his head sadly.

**"Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day."**

"Lovely," Commented Fred pleasantly.

Snape flinched inwardly knowing of this voice the book was referencing.

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

** Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped the door again.**

** "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. **

"Wow! You must have pretty good hearing Harry!" Neville piped up.

Harry shuddered hoping uselessly for the cupboard not to come up.

**"He tolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"It wasn't a dream 'Arry! Oh you remember that," Hagrid said smiling.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

** "Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"Let him wake up woman!" Ginny cried, and then realising everyone was looking at her blushed a cherry rose.

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

** "Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon."**

"She made you cook at ten?" Molly seethed.

**"And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything to be perfect on Duddy's birthday." **

"Duddy?" everyone whispered, giggling with their friends.

**Harry groaned.**

** "What did you say?" His aunt snapped through the door. **

"Nothing you-" Ginny started.

"Ginny," Arthur warned.

**"Nothing, nothing…"**

** Dudley's birthday-how could he have forgotten?**

"Yes how could you Harry?" George said in mock offence while Fred pointed an accusing finger in Harry's direction.

**Harry got slowly out of bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on.**

"Mate? Did you have to mention spiders?" Ron shivered.

**"Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them,"**

"And that's relevant because?" Hermione asked suspiciously, no one liked where this was going.  
(except for Umbridge)

**"and that is where he slept."**

The word was almost whispered, but everyone heard it. A hush fell over the hall and then it exploded.

_Vanishing glass part two will be published really soon guys! _


End file.
